Movimiento Happy! En HTF!
by Yoquit07um0to
Summary: Con los tambores retumbando a toda su potencia, la banda de guerra inicia el viaje hasta escudar a la máxima autoridad, Flippy desea, con todas sus fuerzas, que aquel día llegue a su fin. Pero, en menos de un parpadeo, se encuentra en el campo de batalla, de nuevo.


-" _Ahí va la última hembra._ "- Un macho dodo a otro.

¡Feliz día (atrasado) de la independencia!

Advertencia: No entres.

Disclaimer: La historia no es mía, es de su creador -¡claramente!

* * *

 _"En los antiguos años de nuestro país, unos donde, o mantenías la boca cerrada y comías en mínimas cantidades, o enunciabas los errores que te impedían respirar... Y eras agredido a golpes. Durante esos años, una serie de simultáneas guerras ocurrieron para acabar con esa tiranía excesiva -muchas docenas de hombres murieron por liberarnos de aquel individuo. Cansados de esa opresión, sintiendo las angustiadas lagrimas de las familias afectadas, los revolucionarios organizaron un enorme golpe contra le gobierno. Esto fue, sin dudas, una elección donde los medios y resultados fueron devastadores. Ganamos, pero, ¿a qué precio? Las familias que perdieron a sus amados seres sólo tendrán como soporte el saber lo que sus hombres hicieron por nosotros. Vemos el futuro como algo alentador a seguir con lo que nuestros héroes nos permitieron ante su sacrificio, y por ello, agradecemos el decimos aniversario de aquellas guerras. ¡Feliz día de la Independencia!"_

Con el homenaje cívico concluido en la transmisión de radio, la joven adulta con un moño rojo sosteniendo sus rosas cabellos, apagó el aparato, secando sus mojadas y espumosas manos, luego de haber limpiado y fregado cada uno de los trastes en la cocina. Feliz ante la evidente fiesta patriota que se celebrará por la noche.

Y, piensa, sería bueno que Flippy festeje éste tipo de ocaciones conmigo, para variar. Mientras coge un lápiz y borra el pequeño recordatorio del calendario en cuestión.

Pues no entiende, ¿cómo es posible que su prometido evada las fiestas que, se supone, debe celebrar con orgullo ante todos? Entonces, con el traqueteo del motor explotando y mil disculpas escapando de la boca de Flaky, un risueño Flippy riendo a carcajadas con burla inocente, comprende que no hay nada del qué preocuparse aún.

Flippy es tranquilo, callado. Es, sinceramente, una persona de confianza con y quien puedes compartir una bebida y, esperando al día siguiente, te pagará lo que se dividió en la cuenta de la noche anterior. Pero, él, a pesar de ser una persona amable y, en ocaciones, tímido e introvertido, no siempre conducía ese diagnóstico a la misma persona en sí. Era confuso, realmente, cuando se proponía el pensar en el por qué del día anterior al actual, ése donde, asomándose tras un derrumbe catastrófico de los edificios hechos trizas en la monotonía irregular de la ciudad, se apreciaban levemente varias cabelleras coloridas y sustancias viscosas con tono carmín emergiendo de la destrucción.

Suspiraba, sujetaba el exacto semi manchado del ayer e, inhalando perezosamente... ¡Comenzaba a gritar en nombre de sus mil y un dioses, maldiciones y palabras ampulosas rellenas de barbaridades!

Entonces, lloraba en su cuarto -en silencio, al cavilar en la razón más lógica para todo aquel desastre diario. El cuál, sin lugar a pensar, de algún modo le parecía irracional. Se ponía triste, irremediablemente infeliz, tanto así que, con la esperanza de bajarse de esa hipócrita nube de rencores, comenzaba el meneo imparcial de la botella de vodka entre sus manos hasta su fina boca. Su novia grita, los fantasmas de sus antiguos compañeros de guerra niegan decepcionados, ése villano -al cual enfrentó como principio con un combate desastroso, se carcajea y roza una navaja contra su laringe.

-"Traga, hasta el fondo, camarada."- Es lo que parece decir, mientras él, surcando sus ojos en una sonrisa sombría, asiente lentamente.

Por lo tanto, tiende a abandonar la casa que comparte con su prometida durante ciertas horas -incluida esa, e inicia un viaje durante sabrá el sargento mayor para llegar hasta el hogar de su apreciada hermana menor. Ésta siempre, o estando de buen humor, lo recibe igual de sonriente que usualmente recibiría una orgullosa hermana esperanzada, pero aquellos momentos de felicidad fingida se descosen tan rápido como un pequeño hilo tras el bordado.

Flaky se cansa de ver como su hermano mayor, él, trata con tan poca importancia a su querida amiga, aquella chica tierna que es su prometida, Giggles duda de su fidelidad, y él... Bueno, él sólo quiere acabar con su miseria sin tener que soportar el reiniciar aquella vida -nuevamente, hasta el verdadero final.

Para la simultaneidad de los eventos aprecia -con sus característicos ojos de borrego, los ojos de un verdadero lobo queriendo versé alzado en la gloria por derrocar al sargento mayor, pisotear a cada persona que se oponga a su voluntad; ¡Vivir como un verdadero desgraciado!

Es una lástima, para aquel ente, que su efecto solo sea el mismo que una ligera dosis de metanfetaminas, hasta el momento en el cual estira los brazos y jala -con todos y sus exhaustivos esfuerzos, en intentar arrancar esa máscara que Flipqy le ha colocado en sus momentos de trance.

Y quiere gritarlo, exclamar ante todos los conocidos, amigos, desconocidos, enemigos, familiares, todos aquellos que estén a su lado y frente a él, decir en un fuerte susurro;

-¡Qué viva nuestra hermosa villa! ¡Qué viva nuestra envidiable conexión de amigos y vecinos en toda ésta pequeña ciudad!- Lo que se grita, aunque hubiera deseado que fuera otra cosa, no es más que el claro soliloquio en voz alta del alcalde, ante aquellos que celebran ese ajetreado día.

Aquel en el que colocan la bandera más patriótica del país, fingiendo que no hay ningún problema en su pequeña subordinación de personas que interactúan entre sí como bandidos, por no hablar de los reales bandidos, y por la reales muertes que, quizá negando u olvidando con facilidad, todos parecen borrar de sus mentes para concentrarse en otro tipo de eventos con más importancia.

Las olimpiadas anuales, San Valentín, Año Nuevo, mundiales de fútbol pro el país en que vivimos es superior por alguna extraña razón. E, incluso, aunque sonase poco patriota o hipócrita en su boca, estaba ése día...

¡Ése ajetreado día!

Sus ojos se extiende con voracidad, su corazón se detiene. La mano -qué anteriormente se dedicaba a pasar canales en la televisión encendida, desactiva la opción de mudo en el sonido de las bocinas, subiendo a tope el ruido, suplicando y fuera, por lo menos, una película amateur del paquete Playboy -los gritos los podría lidiar luego, que, por y para su desgracia y mala jugada, termina en una transmisión interrumpida por parte del presidente para dar su alargado discurso de gloria ante el país. Ahí, justo atrás de aquella maldita rata, puede apreciar a varios soldados portando sus armas. Lo que es, sin miramientos, un mal presagio para él.

Tapa sus oídos, aquel redoble de tambores no debe inundar su cerebro. Sería desastroso, será un caos si, con un solo golpeteo repetido en la melodía de la banda de guerra, su mente asimila la falsa ilusión de estar en aquel campo de batalla.

-Cielo... ¿Te encuentras bien?- La voz, la dulce y nada ronca voz de su prometida -diferenciada en un simple escucha del coronel, por sus agudos oídos equivale a la salvación de miles de personas (literalmente).

-¡Mi vida, que bueno que te veo! Dime... ¡¿Por qué, maldita sea, no me dijiste que nos encontramos en Septiembre?!- Zarandea, destilando furia y enojo a mil de su, en un principio dulce, ronca voz agresiva, a su pequeña y delicada futura esposa.

Furioso, ya sea por mil razones, es un excelente motivo por el cuál se puede alertar. No es un anti patriota, tampoco estaba el que negase a su amada nación -aunque a veces le gustaría que ésta fuera una persona, para poder ahorcarla y decirle; "¿dónde está tu paz ahora, maldita?", pero quebrantaría su deber como condecorado en aquella guerra y veterano con experiencia.

Miles y millones de compañeros cayendo ante sus ojos, él siendo el asesino de otros, inexperto y traicionero... Sólo quería volver a casa y tomar unas cuantas jarras de cerveza con todos ellos... Pero-

-¡Flippy, ¿me estás escuchando?!

-¿Eh, qué? Ah. Sí... ¿Decías?- Regresando a su mundo real, Giggles bufa entonces alto, tomando su mano hasta guiarlo al cuarto compartido por ambos.

Colocó su parte baja encima del colchón abultado, cruzando sus piernas una encima de arriba de la otra hasta conseguir una postura profesional y formal, como alguien que está cerca de dar una mala noticia.

-Te decía que... Yo realmente te amo, no quiero que lo nuestro termine y, simplemente, estoy feliz -mucho, por el poder unir nuestras vidas en una sola. Pero tú estás distinto. El día de hoy, por ejemplo, sólo estas pensando en ti, ¿algunas vez pensaras en mi? ¡Eso es realmente egoísta, Flippy! Soy tu prometida, trátame como tal o... ¡O terminamos!

Cerró los ojos. Los abrió. Y los volvió a cerrar hasta, pasando el presentimiento de una brisa colándose por los bellos de sus brazos, abrirlos en media zancada. Giggles, quién lo veía con verdadera paciencia y entendimiento, decidió suspirar e, intencionalmente, abandonar el dormitorio hasta dejar al joven veterano pensando.

Una vez, y la joven antiguamente risueña abandonó la casa para adentrarse en la multitud pintada en los colores del escudo nacional, cruzando aquella barricada de humanos hasta llegar al hogar continuo de su amiga -Petunia, al otro lado, algo se quebró dentro de su mente. Al igual que su corazón. Era como aquella canción infantil que exponía, en cierta forma, una multiplicación exponencial de un simple dígito hasta el infinito.

Pero; Flippy es una persona, la canción es otra cosa, y, suponiendo que no fuera así, él sólo necesitaría de la ayuda de un único elefante para conseguir romper la telaraña.

Quizá sea por la distorsión en el asunto, o por la poca dignidad que le prestó a ese tema patriota para dirigirse directo al bar que se ubicó en la cuadra. Dos de tres, sumergido en el shock, sin poder relacionar lo verdadero a lo falso colocó en sus oídos unos auriculares diminutos -inadvertidos de cualquier fisgón, con la música hasta el cien y en modo amplificador. Y, por si no fuera aún más humillante, ocultando sus usuales y llamativos ojos, protegió sus dos globos de cualquier objeto punzante que se atravesará en su camino con unos lentes de sol.

Y fue, incluso aún más, humillante de lo que espero al llegar y toparse con cientos de personas en el bar. Dentro, fuera, a los lados, se apoderaban de él como unas malditas plagas que debían ser erradicadas. Pero era comprensible, sin clientela el bar cerraba, y sin bar... Sinceramente, en lugar de ser alcohólico se hubiera ocultado en los cigarros, además de que el dueño era buena gente con él. Sin problemas, realmente.

-¡Ey, Flippy! ¡¿Qué te trae por aquí, no deberías estar recibiendo tu medalla?!- El inocente dueño lo llamó entre tanto ebrio, pasándole una cerveza para empezar con el pie derecho.

La cerveza, fuera del hecho de estar fría y en su mano, lo hace sentir un escalofrío ardiente recorriendo su espinazo hasta posarse en su cabeza, evacuando la primer respuesta.

-Solo pasaba por aquí, ya sabes... ¡No todos los días estás cerca de casarte!

El cantinero ríe alegre con él, Flippy, a pensar de que en el fondo todo lo que sucede dentro de su trucada mente sea lo contrario. Quiere llorar, ¿cómo remediaría las cosas con su amada, si a penas podía mantenerse él mismo?

Entonces, dejando de lado la conversación que -maldición, estaban teniendo tan a gusto, el -algo robusto y seboso- cantinero dirigió su atención a los varios clientes que se encontraban sentados, acostados, postrados en cada parte del enorme y "lujoso" bar de quinielas para atenderlos adecuadamente. Por ello, sin tener un verdadero motivo por el cual mantenerse feliz y extático, hurga mentalmente en las basuras ajenas -la suya, debe creer, está a tope de asquerosidades, y, como un milagro de doble opción, escucha entre los gritos y voces altas en platica la conversación de lo que parece ser unos... Universitarios.

"Gran cosa", declara mentalmente, ironizando, hasta volver a doblarse contra la barra hedionda, "apenas y pueden sustentarse por sí mismos, y ya quieren que el gobierno sea quien les pague todo."

Por desgracia -porque su vida esta llena de ellas, uno de aquellos en el tumulto de jóvenes se acerca hasta su persona, sonriendo con sinceridad y portando un guante blanco en una mano. Pudiese ser que aquel joven con lentes no esté ebrio.

-Perdón, ¿me permite sentarme junto a usted? Sólo unos segundos en lo que mi mesa se desocupada- Asiente lentamente, quitando la botella levemente vacía del banco.

Durante segundos, sin ninguna presión en el sitio, sin ninguna presión en la necesidad de hacer platicar con aquella persona, sintiendo en lo profundo de su garganta crecer el sentimiento de incomodidad, estira la mano y saluda al joven miope.

-Sniffles, un gusto, señor.

-Flippy. Bueno, ya que nos conocimos, ahora; ¿podrías decirme de qué están hablando por allá tus amigos? Lucen "emocionados"- Hizo el signo de comillas al pronunciar la ultima palabra, observando lo enérgico que aquel montón de personas parecía.

De repente, los ojos azules en Sniffles parecieron brillar con mayor intensidad, suelta el agarre en ambas manos y, guiando su anterior mano hasta su propio rostro para insinuarle un ademán a que se acerque, lo tienta a realizar dicha acción.

-Le contare un secreto, ya qué noto que usted es un ex soldado que -¡sorpresa! No se encuentra en la ceremonia que se acostumbra por haber dado sus servicios. Estoy seguro que usted esta aquí por la misma razón que nosotros. Todos en mi universidad hemos expandido el anuncio. Hoy cambiaremos al país, se acabará la corrupción y el engaño por parte de aquel montón de bastardos inconscientes que son todos esos del gobierno.

Por unos instantes, la sola idea de poder tomar entre sus manos una revolver, un fusil, una metralleta -¡Una bazuca! Lo recorre y estremece, pues sabe, lo que sigue es la cordial invitación para destronar a esos incompetentes, por como los nombran.

-¡¿Se apunta?!- De la nada, sin haber sido invitado pero con participación en la platica, otro joven universitario alzó la voz y llamó su atención con un susto -que casi le saca el corazón.

-¡Nutty, te he dicho que seas sutil! Entonces, ¿acepta, señor?

Meditó unos segundos la respuesta. Aquel par lucia lo suficientemente cuerdo y seguro para saber lo que obtendrían luego de esa afamada revuelta contra la mayor autoridad. Por igual, una nueva duda lo asaltó, ¿esto seria una revolución o una simple manifestación con pancartas y demandas para el bien del pueblo? No quería morir, sinceramente. Las cicatrices en la mayoría de su cuerpo eran prueba suficiente del haber visto pasar su vida frente a sus ojos, una segunda vez no le gustaba.

Quería arreglar las cosas con su mujer, con Giggles. Y disculparse con su hermana.

Así, como si tuviese el poder de leer la mente de aquel ex soldado de lucha armada, miró por el rabo de su ojo al de su contrario, quien asintió lentamente, sin versé descubierto por el pensativo hombre frente a ellos.

-¡No se preocupe, señor! ¡Esto solo será una pequeña manifestación por nuestros derechos! ¿Acaso no quiere ser libre?- El gritón volvió a... A gritar, dando un punto y jaque mate al tablero donde se encontraban.

Asiente, rápidamente y tenaz, sintiendo un dolor de cabeza por la rápida sacudida. Ambos jóvenes sonríen cómplices, llaman a todos sus compañeros en la mesa del fondo (que no sólo es esa, sino que son todos aquellos que se encontraban dentro del bar), aterrándose al razonar, que al igual que el interior del bar, varios, hasta millones -para dramatizar, se habían reunido por tal propósito.

Lo característico en ellos era ese guante de color (no alcanzaba a distinguir cual con exactitud), uno solo en la mano derecha, forma en la que podían ser diferenciados (por no nombrar los enorme pancartas y carteles que cada uno de ellos llevaba consigo). Podría arriesgarse y decir; "o todos aquí son los que reprobaron semestre, o está metido en esto tanto la villa como los pueblos vecinos" porque tendría razón -en la segunda opción, claramente.

-¡Nuestro destino; el centro de la villa! ¡Aclamaremos por lo qué es nuestro!- Dicho y, seguido por el rugido de la corneta soñando con todo el volumen de los labios de Nutty, emprendieron viaje hasta llegar al centro.

Con toda la claridad en los fuegos artificiales derrochando pólvora en la claridad de lo que fue una hermosa noche de luna llena, con las farolas y luces alumbrando gran parte del área, distinguió con avidez el montón de personas con pancartas y guantes gritando y exclamando por todo lo que ha sucedido, profetizando con exactitud lo que le depararía a todo el pueblo, asimismo el país, si seguían con aquel sistema corrupto.

¿Dónde está nuestro justo gobernante? ¡Tenemos derecho a decir lo que sentimos! ¡Jamás se nos silenciara por hablar con la verdad del momento!

El joven, ese hiperactivo con ojos de besugo en verde, le pasó de un lanzamiento una pancarta, al igual que un guante (del cual pasó de largo, sin interés en colocárselo), en que, prácticamente, hacia la interrogante del dónde estaba su libertad y el dinero que donaron para salvar al pueblo vecino, escrito con palabras en negro y con estilo Time New Roman, extremadamente grandes, pidiendo una justificación por medio de palabras furiosas e, irónicamente, con un billete pegado con manchas de tinta roja que simulaban ser la sangre del esfuerzo puesto en conseguir ese simple boleto con impreso nacional.

El sonido de unas cachiporras en uso lo atrajeron a la verdad. Frente a él una gran multitud de hombres armados y uniformados lo sorprendieron, éstos golpeaban con dureza a una mínima parte de los que se habían reunido para atacar contra un sólo punto. Claro que, al ser minúscula la cantidad de soldados, bien podría ir e imponer orden con su propia mano.

Oh~, incluso puede sentir en su muñeca el pequeño roer de mil hormigas guiando su mano hasta la navaja de su pantalón bombacho. Ese imparable deseo por sentir la sangre corriendo por sus venas (y, quizá, hasta bañando su rostro en un glorioso espectáculo de gente lloriqueando por una piedad inalcanzable) lo que lo mantiene vivo.

-"¡Claro que sí, vamos por esos mal nacidos!"- Habla, dentro de su consciente, esa grotesca y ruda voz.

-¿Flipqy?

A su lado, copiando la misma posición de batalla en la que se encuentra, esa fuerte demencia esquizofrénica con nombre propio le sonríe pícaramente, con malicia destilando de sus pequeñas pupilas amarillo claro, que rozan el tono chillón. Incluso, al ser una ilusión de su propia mente, ése desgraciado le da mucho más pavor que enfrentarse a una hermana y novia iracunda. Y ello, no es más que patético.

Arroja al suelo la navaja, corre velozmente en dirección contraria, aun sabiendo que eso no lo alejara, a menos claro, que decida extirparse el cerebro y arrojarlo.

-"¡Hey! ¡¿A dónde crees qué vas, imbécil?! Tienes un deber aquí; ¡Matar y acabar con las vidas de éstos jodidos hippies inconformistas! Están dejando un mal ejemplo de nuestra tierra."

Como si fuera un ser material, lo sujeta fuertemente por el cuello de su camisa verde, obligándolo a sacar de su bolsillo secundario la segunda navaja de emergencia. No es real, es una cotidiana pesadilla con manos y pies. Un fruto de su dañada mente. Pero, aun con todas ésas verdades como escudo, siempre se consigue la forma de evadirlo, romperlo, e invade cada uno de sus sentidos para domarlos a voluntad.

-¡Buena idea, Flippy! ¡Pero es algo extremista, mejor usa un rociador de pimienta!- Una voz desconocida, pero una voz alentadora en pocas palabras, lo reaniman para evitar el ser profanado por ése individuo.

Deshacerse de Flipqy no era tarea fácil, la única vez que lo logró fue cuando la primera vez que logró llegar a home con Giggles, cuando un deseoso y caliente Flipqy quería ser el primero en obtener parte de esa carne rosada y pálida. Con la iniciativa en la cima, logró derrotarlo.

¿Pero, y, ahora? Dudaba seriamente en tener la capacidad necesaria para lograr evadir esa discusión sin salir perdiendo. Como en la batalla contra ese maldito roedor con risa maniática. De no haber sido por Flipqy ahora estaría igual que sus compañeros, exceptuando el hecho de que él fue quien los mató.

-¡Oye, tú, maldito hippie, deja de hacer esta burda protesta y lárgate!

Torció el cuello hasta cruzar ambas miradas. El policía traía consigo una cachiporra, un escudo con el logotipo de la policía, además de la característica armadura de protección y el pasamontañas que ocultaba su identidad. Sin embargo, echando de lado toda esa parafernalia policiaca, sus azules ojos irradiaban un brillo único y majestuoso, uno con el que Flipqy -Flipqy, no él, estaría a gusto por poder pelear y vencer, pues estaría al tanto de que ese joven le daría batalla antes de la anticipada victoria, a ese inusual policía.

-"Te dejaré para otra ocasión"- E, inmediatamente, abandonó la cabeza de su comensal y se ocultó, nuevamente, en su usual escondite recóndito.

-Anormal... ¡Pero bueno, prepárate para respetar a tú autoridad!

Esquivando uno a otro los ataques del policía, tomó por completo el impulso necesario y... ¡Lo noqueó!

Riendo nerviosamente, se aterró por haber cometido la mayor... Una de las mayores idioteces que pudo procrear fuera de la lucha por la libertad. ¡¿Lo mató?! ¡Dios, por favor, no!

Y no. El joven policía respira, parsimoniosamente y con tranquilidad, pero respira y sigue vivo, sólo está fuera de combate, o bien se desmayó.

En menos de un segundo, aun con los gritos y reclamos de todos al rededor, puede decir que ganaron... Tan simple y fundamental, han ganado. Despojaron al gobierno central de su ejército -que ni siquiera debería tener el derecho en llamarse cómo tal, y, ahora entonces, podrían lanzar sus demandas al tirano que los controla desde hace mucho. Era una ventaja más al vivir en la capital del país, mucho más satisfactorio, el habitar en la villa donde todo lo relacionado con éste sucede.

Porque no sólo se trata del gobierno, ahora sería por quienes realmente merecen aquél beneficio que recae en los de alta clase, de lo contrario... ¿Cómo podrían sobrevivir todos ante el nuevo sistema implementado? Ni Giggles, ni su hermana, ni él, ni nadie -salvo aquellos con alta taza económica, podrían salir beneficiados por esa función acreditada en mentiras.

-¡Flippy, todos, nuestro nuevo destino; el palacio del gobierno! ¡Acamparemos aquí hasta mañana!- Sonriendo a través del megáfono, Sniffles dio la orden en desempacar las casas de campaña.

Asintió, ahora mismo, se propone el ideal de conseguir una pequeña casita de campaña, si a caso alguien pudiera ser amable con él y compartir la noche en una grande y espaciosa. Casi siente sus pies arder por el camino recorrido, incluso sus oídos descansan de tanto ruido expuesto hace varias horas, el olor a fuegos pirotécnicos, chucherías y demasiada gente concurrida se dispersa, lo reemplaza por el dulce néctar del aire fresco... Y el hedor a sudor que emana de las partes ocultas en todo su cuerpo.

-Buagh- Suelta asqueada al notar ese olor con mayor intensidad. -Chicos, voy a ir a lavarme, ustedes sigan.

-¡Claro, Flip! Por cierto, Sniffles y tú compartirán casa de campaña, deben planear lo que sigue mañana.

Asiente y marcha hasta los lavabos de la plaza, esos que se encuentran ocultos entre la maleza, árboles y los antiguos juegos mecánicos del parque de atracciones. Aquella atracción siempre le había parecido una atractiva forma para llamar turistas hacía -lo que en un principio creyó hermoso y puro, su desalentador país.

Por tanto, volviendo al tema principal y razón de su momentáneo encuentro entre la frescura del agua fría y sus callosas e hirvientes manos, re piensa si enserio fue una buena idea el haber aceptado el venir acá, formando parte de una organización rebelde... Asimilándolo, Giggles y él podrían darse un tiempo para meditar acerca de su relación...

¡Se estaban estancando!

No sólo no habían tenido relaciones sexuales desde la primera vez que tuvieron una, para amedrentar el fuego, él sí le había sido infiel. Como excusa... Se había puesto muy ebrio, y aquella mujer bailó muy bonito. ¡Sin excusas! Y lo sabe, ni siquiera debería tener perdón. Suspira, supone, por el bien y la hipocresía que fermenta en su garganta con las ganas de llorar, debe cancelar la boda y ser sincero con ella, de lo contrario, ¿para qué deberían estar juntos sin no se aman lo suficiente?

Y él-

-¡Alza las manos, basura consumista comunista!- Gritando en voz baja, con aquel tono dulce pero voraz en el que le habla.

Sus ojos se abren de impotencia y, recayendo en el pasado pretérito de hace horas, observa esos profundos ojos azules que, sin la estimulación necesaria, parecen verlo con miedo y suplica. Ya no porta aquella máscara tejida en el textil negro, es irónico, lo está llamando consumista y hippie, cuando él mismo se tiñe el pelo a un color azul entre claro y fuerte, aunque podría ser natural, su cejas están teñidas del mismo modo.

-¡Qué te levantes en este puto instante! Tengo órdenes de desalojar a la mayor cantidad de indigentes como tú de este sitio, se les advirtió, no se quejen por recibir la cuenta de sus actos.

Apuntándolo con su arma, no sin antes esposar sus manos con las típicas esposas de metal para los presos y criminales, lo obliga a levantarse y forcejear levemente para ser soltado.

-¿Qué se supone que harán con nosotros?

-Son órdenes del presidente Lumpy, mis compañeros y yo sólo estamos para recibir su mandato, ¡Ahora cállate -mierda, parece que no sabes oír!

Seguido de ese reclamo por parte del oficial, escucharon el peor sonido con el que cualquiera de los dos -exceptuando a Flippy, hubiera imaginado escuchar en toda su vida.

Un disparo, dos disparos, tres disparos, ¡todos ellos se multiplican hasta su máxima potencia, pueden oír los helicópteros depositando en el suelo a los millones y millones de soldados y oficiales! Los superan, es más que oficial, peor que ser superados en número, ¡ése infeliz con pelos azules lo engaño! No han venido a trasladarlos a cualquier otro sitio, han venido a matarlos. Disparan contra todos en aquella área expuesta -el policía y él aún se ocultan tras los árboles, puede oler el aroma que dejan las balas al salir disparadas de los casquillos. Pólvora pura, sobrecargada y lista para usarse, estando en ese mismo momento su función primaria.

El ser disparadas contra y atravesando la piel de un humano inocente.

Las manadas alborotadas de personas corriendo, escapando de la autoridad que, sin planear el imponer dudas o palabras, dispara sin miedos al asesinato a sangre fría.

El panorama es tan dañino y traumatizante, no existe una sola razón para que una persona en su sano juicio no quiera gritar por el pánico.

Llamativamente, la parcela de casas de campaña se destruye con facilidad, estas mismas casitas comienzan a agujerearse y minimizarse, rompiéndose hasta no mostrar mas que los chorreados ríos de sangre de aquellas personas adentro de sus escondites. Salen con pánico, sujetando y presionando la parte de sus cuerpos que ha sido bombardeada con millones de balas y municiones. Varios se ahogan, escuchan los intentos por respirar de aquellos, la sangre surge de sus bocas con rapidez hasta salir volando al exterior.

Muchos luchan e intentan protegerse, pero es inútil. Hay uno que le ha arrebatado el arma a un soldado, dispara ágilmente contra los muchos otros que se intentan acercar a él. Tras su espalda ahí algo, alguien -éste no se mueve como un humano, se retuerce peor que cualquier gusano, de su abdomen se pueden visualizar los tubos que transmitían sangre hasta su corazón, el intestino delgado, el intestino grueso... De su cuerpo comienzan a brotar todos los elementos que lo mantienen vivo ¡sus tripas e intestinos salen con facilidad de un muerto Sniffles! Es una completa lástima que Nutty aun proteja algo que jamás volverá. Y ése joven con un rifle en sus manos lo sabe, es seguro, no deja de gritar y llorar cada vez que dispara contra un soldado.

Entonces, sin que el cadáver de el peli azul pueda sostener con fuerza la pierna del soldado detrás de la espalda del peli verde, éste último recibe una cuchillada agresiva en su garganta, comenzando a asfixiarse contra los disparos libres que llenan todo de él. Sus ojos se apagan cuando, aun luego de varios disparos que se cuelan hasta lo profundo de sus antiguos ojos verdes e incrustados en su cerebro, desciende lentamente hasta tomar débilmente la mano de su muerto y frío compañero.

La sangre se extiende y vuela bestial, salpicando los negros uniformes y armazones para crear un conjunto de colores grotescos. Los ojos de los verdugos toman formas inhumanas mientras llevan en acción las múltiples formas de torturar que cualquier encargado de las muertes en las antiguas edades pudiera solventar. El mayor de esos vástagos estaría feliz de ver cuán atroces son. Unas gotas, saliendo impulsadas de su antiguo portador, recaen en la pálida y alba mejilla de un descolorado y paralizado Flippy.

Allí, ya no existe más ningún Flippy.

Mira con furia e ira detrás de él, donde se ubica el maldito joven policía; éste está inmóvil, quieto, no parece querer salir de su trance, más sin embargo aún mantiene aquel fuerte agarre en sus muñecas.

Un sonido, mucho más potente que los anteriores, retumba en ambos pares de oídos. Una especie de bomba acaba de explotar, hay fuego por todos lados, retroceden por primera vez, y el peli azul parece resentir unas inmensas ganas llorar en ese instante. De hecho; así es.

-¡Shh, ¿qué haces? Si nos oyen, moriremos! ¡Cállate!

Un nuevo sollozo, mucho más estruendo e intensidad, emerge por las cuerdas vocales -nubladas en dolor, de joven arrodillado y cubierto por sus propias manos.

-¡Es fácil para ti decir eso! ¡Mi hermano estaba ahí! ¡Maldita sea!- Soltando el agarre en las muñecas sujetas, comienza a balancear todo su cuerpo hacía el frente, donde se deja caer y sollozar con más plenitud.

¡Mientras, de fondo, el grito desgarrador de varios jóvenes consigue la burlona atención del oji verde! Éste ríe en seco y corto, observa por un lapso contable de tiempo al recostado oji celeste en el pasto, que no para de balbucear y sostener su cabeza, e intenta tapar sus orejas.

Vira los ojos.

"Es un mocoso llorón... Ahh, qué podía esperar de la fuerza policiaca de estos días."

Hincó todo su peso sobre su cadera y piernas, flexionándose lo suficiente para quedar a una altura mínima, ocultándose, de paso, de la lluvia de balas que se montaba frente a sus narices, consiguió sujetar de los cabellos lacios al patético llorica que yacía tirado y sollozando contra sus manos como cubre-boca.

-Escúchame, jodido mocoso, mientras tú tengas la llave de estas esposas, yo permaneceré a tu lado hasta que me sueltes. Que tú hermano se encuentre muerto o no, no es mi -¡puto! Problema. Así que procura, por favor zorra, mantenerte lo más callado y silencioso posible. O de lo contrario; te reunirás muy pronto con tu hermano.

Enmudeciendo al soldado, jaló lo suficiente para levantarlo y elevarlo del suelo, obligándolo a correr hasta un área alejada de aquella zona. Morir no era una opción momentánea en las cosas por hacer de Flipqy, por tanto, manteniendo en su lugar al soldado de pelo azul, ambos corrieron toda la noche hasta llegar a una casa fuera del rango satelital.

Nada de señal, ni por medio de radio o celular. Un área muerta ante los ojos de las personas. Y, ahí mismo, ambos divisaron una pequeña casa con chimenea en uso, la humareda emergía potentemente desde aquel cilindro rectangular. El humo escarlata se acrecentaba y agrandaba con cada paso hasta que, sintiendo la madera de la puerta rozar contra su nariz, perdió de vista aquella enorme quemazón en la madera.

Preguntándose internamente, ¿qué hacían ahí? Llego a la conclusión de que esto era obra del peli azul deprimido.

-¿Qué se supone, hacemos aquí?

Cabizbajo, alzando lentamente la cabeza hasta posar aquellos, ahora fríos ojos azules en sus verdes globos oculares, chocó sin descaro su opaca mirada en la vivaz sedienta por muerte de Flipqy.

-Yo... Solía pasar tiempo con mi hermano aquí... Creí que podríamos ocultarnos el tiempo necesario.

Asintiendo, apretó con fuerza la perilla dorada, la cual, girando, les dio el paso necesario al interior del hogar. La casa olía de un modo tan dulce, cómo si una enorme familia se hubiera reunido desde hace tanto tiempo en su interior, manteniendo por tantos años el recuerdo hasta, cuando éste comenzaba a desvanecerse, volvían excéntricos a renovar el olor a jengibre recién horneado.

Entonces, Flippy decidió que ya era momento de volver en sí. Refiriéndose al aura que emana la casa, era ese tipo de ambientes los que hacían que el simple y humilde peli verde vuelva de su letargo y vea el efecto que causaron las horas o minutos de intoxicación.

-Tienes una linda casa, de verdad- in anticipado, sin ver lo avecinado, recibió el potente golpe de un sartén estrellándose contra su rostro, con el fuerte grito sorpresivo de una especie de jovencita.

Un nombre se incrusta en su memoria antes de permanecer dormido. Suena rudo y áspero al oírlo por primera vez, pero se siente, realmente, muy dulce. Como la primera vez que tuvo el agasajo en estrechar su mano con la de el sargento mayor, y recibir el cargo de sargento.

 _-"¡Splendid, retrocede!"_

* * *

N/A: Buenas, quienquieraqueseas, primero que todo he de aclarar varias cosas;

Sí, te equivocaste de Fanfic, los de Flippy x Flaky están afuera, aquí hay (y habrá) menciones de la pareja Flippy x Giggles. ¡ _Te preguntaras el por qué!_ Pues la Wiki de HTF así lo dice, de hecho en un episodio sucedió que Flippy mostraba interés por ella. -Lo que más me dio risa en la página es que alguien comentó;

-"¿Ha Giggles le gusta Flippy?"- "¡Ha Giggles le gustan todos XD!"

¶. Tendí a confundir la utopía en la que viven. No sé si es una villa, porque he leído que otros lo ponen como ciudad. Por ello, me disculpo.

¶. La historia (que al principio, yo quería hacerlo one-shot pero resultó que NO) trata en sí como se le, aunque igualmente, quienes sean mexicanos sabrán sobre la masacre del 2 de Octubre.

Depende de como vayan las cosas, y si alguien lee y comenta, seguiré con la historia. Comentarios, demandas, ¡que me manden a la horca! Se esperan.


End file.
